


wheelieboy is now active

by JakeyFryMason011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I was bored okay, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyFryMason011/pseuds/JakeyFryMason011
Summary: I'm bored out of my mind, so here's a ramble where the party members text each other. Characters are 16-17.





	wheelieboy is now active

**wheelieboy is now active  
**

**wheelieboy has added 011eggos**

**wheelieboy has added willthewise83**

**wheelieboy has added lscoolj**

**wheelieboy has added tubular_zoomer**

**wheelieboy has added dustin-the-almighty**

**011eggos is now active**

**011eggos** hi mike

 **wheelieboy** Hi El 💕 Hopper got you online?

** 011eggos ** yes

** 011eggos** i miss you

 ** wheelieboy  ** We just saw each other monday, El  😂

**011eggos** what are those?

** wheelieboy ** What are what?

 ** 011eggos ** the symbol things

** wheelieboy ** Those are emojis, El. They show emotion through texting

** 011eggos ** ohh

** 011eggos** how do i use them?

 ** wheelieboy ** See the smile face next to the space bar?

** 011eggos ** okay

** wheelieboy** Tap it.

** 011eggos ** 😄 😄 😄😄😄😄😄😄😄

** wheelieboy ** Hey, nice job!

** 011eggos ** thank you 

** 011eggos ** wait

** 011eggos ** no eggo emoji 😡

** wheelieboy ** Aw, I guess they don't have them yet

** 011eggos ** thank you for helping me find them ❤️

** wheelieboy ** ❤️❤️

** 011eggos ** ❤️❤️❤️

** wheelieboy ❤️❤️❤️❤️ **

** lscoolj is now active **

** lscoolj ** Can you guys cut it out? I'm trying got do homework and you're blowing up my phone. 

** 011eggos** ok sorry

** lscoolj is no longer active **

** 011eggos** hopper says i have to get off anyway 

** wheelieboy ** Ok bye El! Talk to you tomorrow!

 ** 011eggos ** bye mike 😍

_ Conversation ended: 7:39 PM _

 

**dustin-the-almighty is now active**

**dustin-the-almighty** lucas

 **dustin-the-almighty** lucas

 **dustin-the-almighty** lucas 

 **dustin-the-almighty** lucas

 **dustin-the-almighty** lucas

 **dustin-the-almighty** LUCAS

 **dustin-the-almighty** lUcAS pICk uP

**lscoolj is now active**

**lscoolj** What do you want?

 **dustin-the-almighty** https://i.imgur.com/shXJurm.gif

 **lscoolj** Are you serious?

 **dustin-the-almighty** no im lupin

 **lscoolj** That joke wasn't funny the first time.

 **dustin-the-almighty** well this is the ninth time

 **lscoolj** That just makes it even less funny

**tubular_zoomer is now active**

**lscoolj** Hey Max :)

 **tubular_zoomer** Hey there, stalker ;)

 **dustin-the-almighty** max look

 **dustin-the-almighty** https://i.imgur.com/shXJurm.gif

 **tubular_zoomer** Ok that's adorable

 **dustin-the-almighty** see lucas even ur girlfriend likes it!

 **lscoolj** Whatever

**willthewise83 is now online**

**willthewise83** Hi, guys.

 **lscoolj** Will, tell Dustin to flush his phone down the toilet.

 **willthewise83** Uh, I don't think that's a good idea.

 **willthewise83** Hey, where are Mike and El? 

 **tubular_zoomer** Shouldn't you know?

 **willthewise83** I guess...

 **lscoolj** What do you think they're doing?

 **dustin_the_almighty** each other

 **tubular_zoomer** DUSTIN NO

 **dustin-the-almighty** DUSTIN YES

 **tubular_zoomer** DUSTIN BLOCKED

 **dustin-the-almighty** u cant block people that way

 **tubular_zoomer** **has blocked dustin-the-almighty**

 **dustin-the-almighty** wow thats cold

 **willthewise83** Dustin just got owned

 **dustin-the-almighty** suck a dick, byers

 **willthewise83** I already did. Yours. 

 **lscoolj** BOOM

 **tubular_zoomer** Ok idk what you guys are talking about but I assume it involves Dustin so with a heavy heart

**tubular_zoomer has unblocked dustin-the-almighty**

**wheelieboy is now online**

**wheelieboy** Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?

 **lscoolj** Dustin got totally owned

 **wheelieboy** He did?? Where??

 **lscoolj** Just scroll up a little

 **wheelieboy** Wow Will you savage

 **dustin-the-almighty** shut up weenieboy

 **wheelieboy** Rude

**011eggos is now online**

**011eggos** hi mike 😊

 **tubular_zoomer** Wow, what are we, chopped liver?

 **willthewise83** I'm so hurt 😔

 **011eggos** sorry

 **wheelieboy** It's fine, El. They're just being idiots.  

 **011eggos** like always?

 **lscoolj** BOOM

 **tubular_zoomer** Will isn't the only savage in this party, that's for sure. 

**wheelieboy has renamed Group Chat to The Praty**

**willthewise83** Mike, you misspelt that

 **wheelieboy** Oh yeah, I knew that. 

**wheelieboy has renamed The Praty to The Paryt**

**wheelieboy has renamed The Paryt to The Patry**

**wheelieboy** These FUCKING sausage fingers

 **011eggos** you're almost there

**wheelieboy has renamed the Patry to The Party.**

**tubular_zoomer** Took you long enough, jackass

 **wheelieboy** Shut up, Maxine. 

 **tubular_zoomer** Make me

**wheelieboy has renamed tubular_zoomer's in-chat name to Maxine**

**Maxine has renamed wheelieboy's in-chat name to weenieboy**

**weenieboy has renamed Maxine's in-chat name to ilovesparklyunicorns**

**ilovesparklyunicorns has renamed weenieboy's in-chat name to 8====D_head**

**lscoolj** Guys

**8====D_head has renamed ilovesparklyunicorns' in-chat name to princess_maxine_the_pink**

**lscoolj** Guys stop

**princess_maxine_the_pink has renamed 8===D_head's in-chat name to 8=D_head**

**lscoolj** GUYS STOP OR MAX I SWEAR TO GOD NO SEX FOR A MONTH

 **dustin-the-almighty** wait u guys r havng sex?

 **011eggos** I thought Max wasn't allowed to

 **willthewise83** How, exactly, did you not mention this to us?

 **8=D_head** Lucas, did you mean to type that out?

 **lscoolj** Shit, that was an accident

**dustin-the-almighty has renamed lscoolj's in-chat name to loudmouth_done_spilled_the_beanz**

**princess_maxine_the_pink** Well, I guess we would have told them soon anyway

 **princess_maxine_the_pink** **has renamed princess_maxine_the_pink's in-chat name to tubular_zoomer**

 **loudmouth_done_spilled_the_beanz** Max, I am SO sorry! :(

 **tubular_zoomer** You might want to change your name

 **tubuar_zoomer** I guess they would have found out anyway

**loudmouth_done_spilled_the_beanz has renamed loudmouth_done_spilled_the_beanz's in-chat name to lscoolj**

**lscoolj** So...we're cool?

 **tubular_zoomer** Will you help me with my homework?

 **lscoolj** Sure!

 **tubular_zoomer** Then yes

**8=D_head has renamed 8=D_head's in-chat name to wheelieboy**

**wheelieboy** This sure has been informative

 **dustin-the-almighty** anyone else having sex we should know about?

 **willthewise83** Yeah MIKE

 **wheelieboy** El and I are not having sex!

 **willthewise83** Suuuurrreee.

 **011eggos** we're not

 **willthewise83** Whatever you say

**wheelieboy 🙄 🙄 🙄**

**dustin-the-almighty**  whup dinner time!!

**dustin-the-almighty is no longer active**

**tubular_zoomer** WELL. That was abrupt. 

 **lscoolj** will i wanna marry u

 **willthewise83** WTF

 **lscoolj** Sorry!! Erica stole my phone 😡

 **willthewise83** Your sister is fun

 **lscoolj** Not if you live with her

 **lscoolj** Guys, I probably ought to go anyway

 **tubular_zoomer** See ya, stalker ;) In about four seconds

 **lscoolj** Are you outside my window???

 **tubular_zoomer** Ding ding ding!

**lscoolj is no longer active**

**tubular_zoomer is no longer active**

**willthewise83** I should probably go too

 **011eggos** bye will :)

 **wheelieboy** See you, Byers

**willthewise83 is no longer active**

**wheelieboy** looks like it's just us

 **011eggos** yes

 **011eggos** it's kind of quiet now

 **wheelieboy** It is

 **wheelieboy** So, do you like being able to text us now?

 **011eggos** you all are really loud

 **wheelieboy** Lol sorry :)

 **011eggos** it's ok i'm used to it

 **wheelieboy** Haha good.

 **011eggos** mike?

 **wheelieboy** Yes, El?

 **011eggos** i wouldn't mind it.

 **wheelieboy** Mind what?

 **011eggos** having sex sometime

 **011eggos** mike are you still there?

 **wheelieboy** Sorry. I dropped my phone on my foot. Really??

 **011eggos** it would be nice

 **wheelieboy** I'll definitely keep that in mind

 **011eggos** good

 **011eggos** i'm gonna go because hopper is back, but talk to you tomorrow

 **wheelieboy** Yeah! Yeah, for sure! I kind of want to talk about having sex in person with you

 **wheelieboy** Which isn't to say I don't want to!

 **011eggos** i'm glad 😉 love you

 **wheelieboy** Love you too :)

**011eggos is no longer active**

**wheelieboy is no longer active**

_Conversation ended: 8:44 PM  
_


End file.
